Velvert Roses
by Shadowstarprincess Pridestar
Summary: Sesshomaru picks his mate when infant is born that Kagome. He watchs her though her life. Now he can start making his moves towards her.
1. intro

My little precious child. You are promised with many things throughout your lifetime. Wealth, love, and beauty." Her mother looked inside of Kagome's crib and smiled out of gratitude to have such a lovely child. Her large brown eyes looked up at her mother in such joy. Kagome let out a giggle as she reached up her little hands. Her mother's lithe index finger stroked her soft tiny ones. Little Kagome held her mother's finger. That made them both smile even more. The connection between the two of them was strong.

Kagome inhaled her mother's heavenly scent as she was held against her soft bosoms. Her slow and steady cradling made the innocent infant drift off into her sweet dreams. For awhile, her mother was worried deeply for both of their safety. Lately, someone was invading their home while they were both asleep.

One night in Kagome's room, a shadowy figure lurked its way inside without making a noise. The figure had long tresses of the silkiest silver hair ever. His golden amber orbs beamed through the darkness. The shadows prevented anyone from seeing his true form.

He saw the baby sleeping in her crib.

"You have your future set in my hands. One day, you shall grow…"

Those words echoed in Kagome's head while she dreamt. She tossed her head slowly from side to side. Then she turned her little body over to the side to get more comfortable. After that, she let out a soft coo, smiling. She had a sense of what that person meant but did not understand it completely. One day, they will have ample meaning to her.

Suddenly, her mother walked in the bed room and gasped. Her heart began to thump harshly.

"Who…who are you?" she cowered against the door.

The person looked at her with glaring eyes before he stroked little Kagome's cheek with one of his long clawed fingers.

"Don't you dare touch her! What is wrong with you?! You're sick!!" Her mother screeched. A hot tear ran down her cheek. Something inside of her sparked with fury. Quickly, she walked over to this murky person and reached in her crib. She looked down at the baby and checked for any scratches or bruises. "Thank goodness, you're okay…"

Her eyes angrily shot up to see nothing.

"What in the world?! Who is he--How did he--" She felt like she was about to faint.

Kagome just woke up and looked up at her curiously. She turned her head slowly towards the window and pointed in that direction while giggling.

"Don't worry, I will keep you safe." Her mother held her close to her heart.

Here the story


	2. recollection

Over periods of time, Kagome had some encounters with this mysterious person during the course of her adolescent years, her most important adolescent years.

At the age thirteen, she felt his presence again. It happened one day when she was walking with one of her friends.

"So Kagome, do you want to hang out after school?" her friend asked her.

"Sure. Where to?" Kagome asked.

The girl shrugged, "Maybe to the mall, I heard they had these new crystal charm bracelets down by the jewelry store. They're so gorgeous."

"Aren't those a little expensive?"

"Yeah but I've been saving for a whole year, I think I deserve to splurge here and there, don't you think so?"

Kagome just giggled, "You are so silly. There's more to money than just spending it on trivial material things you know?"

Her friend snorted, "Calm down, I'm just saying that--" Then she paused when she saw Kagome standing by a pond.

There was a wilted rose that floated gently on the water; it still had its deep red radiance. It had some kind of special allegory behind it.

"Are you okay Kagome?"

"Shh…" Kagome knelt by the pond and reached out to scoop the flower out of the warm water. The flower lay limp across her palms. She stood silent for a moment.

"Aw…" her friend knelt by her.

"Somehow, it still shows that its got a bit of life left in it. I don't know why…but its still beautiful even after all of that." Kagome spoke very gently before putting the rose inside of a piece of tissue paper. She quickly put it inside of her knapsack.

Her friend wrinkled her nose, "You're so weird sometimes." They both stood up.

"Well, let's get going." Kagome said disregarding her last comment that was made to her. While they were both walking, Kagome can hear a voice echoing inside of her head.

'_In my hands…'_

'_In my hands…'_

'_You shall grow…'_

"It's him again…" Kagome whispered quietly to herself.

"Hmm? What was that?"

Kagome looked up, "Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Race ya to the mall." she began to run.

Her friend chased after her, "HEY! NO FAIR!"

;-;-;-;

Later on, Kagome returned home.

"Mother, I'm back."

She heard no response, "Mother? Mother?" She saw that her bedroom light is on but it was dimmed.

"Mother?!" she ran into her room to find her lying on the bed with an ice pack on her head. She rushed to her side immediately. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Her mother groaned, "Something really strange happened, I was feeling rather warm and then before I knew it, I ended up on the kitchen floor. I hit my head on the table."

Her daughter almost cried, "Thank goodness you're okay. Can I get you anything?"

"Water would be nice."

"I'll be right back." Kagome ran out of the room and into the kitchen. She opened one of the cabinets to get her a glass. Suddenly a violent gust of wind made her quake harshly. The glass slipped out of her hand and shattered onto the linoleum floor. The small glass chips were impossible to pick up.

"Damn it." she mumbled. She went to grab the broom and the dustpan and cleaned up the mess. Then she jumped, feeling someone holding both of her shoulders gently. A cool breezed whisked by, giving her harsh goose bumps.

"Who's that? MOTHER?!" she gasped. There was nothing around her.

She sighed.

;-;-;-;

Around her sixteenth birthday, she received a gift. It was a red and sliver rose charm bracelet. It looked like the one her friend was talking about a couple of years ago.

"Thank you so much. I love it." both of them hugged.

To Kagome, it symbolized her love and affection that she shared with her. If she were to lose it, she swore she would die. It shined in the sunlight and sparkled near twilight. It was strange that such a simple trinket can have such an affect on her.

"So would you like to have a birthday party?" her mother asked. A small wrinkle appeared around the corner of her mouth when she smiled.

"No. I just want to hang out with my friends and catch a movie, maybe go out to eat afterwards." Kagome smiled back. She did not feel the need to spend all of her mother's hard earned money on her for only one day. It was not worth it. The bracelet was enough.

"Oh sweetie, you're almost an adult. You should have something special to celebrate of you becoming a young woman." She held her daughter's hand.

"I know but I don't want to put you through all of that trouble of planning a party over little old me. Now, if you will excuse me. I have to go get ready because my friend will pick me up in a half an hour." Kagome stood up and walked upstairs to the bathroom.

After five minutes of primping and dressing, Kagome walked back downstairs with a denim skirt and a nice white tank top. She held a small purse in her hand. She wore little to no make up on her face. Practicing playing dress up with her friends really paid off.

"I'm ready.," she announced.

Her mother blinked, "Wow…you look great. But, don't you think it's a bit too much?" She thought that Kagome was exposing herself just a tad.

Kagome giggled, "I knew you would say something like that. That's why I'm bringing my denim jacket with me; I know how cold it can get inside of those theaters." Hopefully, her explanation would calm down some.

When she placed it on herself, her mother walked up to her and straightened her collar, "I know that. It's just that, you're growing up so fast. Before I know it, you'll be graduating high school and moving away to college."

"Yes, I know. I'm trying really hard to keep my grade point average up so I can be accepted to one of those top schools that you've been telling me about." Kagome informed her. In truth, she had other plans other than going to college. She wanted to travel to other countries and study other cultures.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Kagome ran to the door and opened it, "Hi. I was wondering when you'll get here. Come on, the movies start in ten minutes."

Her friend looked at her in slight surprise, "Since when are you so anxious to see a horror film. The last time we went to see one of those, your bladder almost dropped."

Kagome blushed and looked towards her mother, "Don't mind her…" she shoved her friend gently out the door. "I'll see you later."

;-;-;-;

During the feature, her friend buried her face into Kagome's shoulders. Kagome just stared at the huge screen fascinated by the sudden gore and violence. The movie displayed a man wearing a deep red hood holding a woman down on the bedroom floor and slitting her across the throat. Blood spurted everywhere, even on her bed.

Before she died, she uttered the words, "I hate you. May you burn in hell."

The man cackled, "You're the one to talk."

"God! The man is such a bastard! Is it over…?" Her friend grunted angrily, her face was still buried in the sleeve of Kagome's jacket.

"Please, don't be such a whiner."

After five more minutes of the movie, the credits rolled. People began to stand up and walk out of the theater. There were some murmurs saying how bad the movie was. However, Kagome enjoyed it. It was annoying how her friend kept clutching onto her arm even after they left.

"Can you relax?"

"That was gross!" her friend pouted angrily. "It was not that big of a deal. I actually liked how the blood splattered onto the woman's white silk nightgown and--" Kagome smiled before she was interrupted.

"Okay! Okay! That's enough. Geez! Do you have a blood fetish of some kind? You're starting to scare me." she gave her an accusing glare.

"Hee…hee…" Kagome gave her a nervous smile along with a titter to match. "Wanna go out for a pizza?"

Her friend shook her head rapidly, "No thank you. After what I just saw…noooo…"

"Aw, don't tell me your stomach is that weak." Kagome placed her hands on her hips while looking at her fidgety friend. "Let's go home then. Are you sure you're going to be okay? You look a little pale. I promise, I will not take you to see another horror film again."

Her friend just shook her head and held her chest, she felt Kagome's arm holding hers to help her keep standing, "It's not that. It's something else. It's like someone or something hit me against the temple of my head and now I feel a little dizzy."

"Don't worry, I'll get you home. Just lie down and get some rest. I'm sure everything will be fine in the morning. Did the feeling just occurred?"

She shook her head, "No, it started yesterday morning. When I woke up, I felt this terrible pain in my neck. It stung really badly. I did not pay it any mind though. Then later on in the day, I started to shake. I was so dizzy that I was about to faint. That's when my mother took me too the hospital. The doctor told me it was dehydration but I did not take his word for it."

;-;-;-;

Kagome looked at her very worriedly, "Well…do you feel any better now?"

"I'm a lot better than I was yesterday but still…" her friend faintly sighed. As soon as they both reached her home, the girl's mother carefully carried her inside of the house.

"Please, let me know if she feels any better." Kagome spoke softly before she walked down the streets with her head hanging low. She felt so guilty for some reason. What a way for someone's birthday night to end. All she wanted to do now is go to sleep. Somehow, when she slept she felt more a peace with herself. However, a strange dream kept reoccurring. Most of them would be recollections of her being an infant. She remembered a mysterious male looking down upon her tiny innocent being with curious yet intimidating eyes. He would pick her up and hold her closely. He inhaled her fresh scent of the warm lavender baby oil. She felt that nothing in the world could ever hurt her. As she grew, she began to miss that feeling. Of course, her mother was there to help her the best way she knew how but there was something missing. Was it really a dream?

It all seemed vague to her now.

As she slept, a familiar touch brushed against her face. She immediately shot up. When she saw what was looming over her, she froze.

"Who in the hell are you?!"

The figure stood tall. His stance was unwavering, "I am Lord Sesshomaru." His eyes glowed with such lust.

"Well, what do you want?!" Her breath hitched in her throat. She wanted to run and scream for help but something prevented her from doing so. It was those eyes. They were so defined and yet so cold.

"What I wish to have…is you." he lifted his finger and pointed to her.


	3. take care

_**The figure stood tall. His stance was unwavering, "I am Lord Sesshomaru." His eyes glowed with such lust.**_

"_**Well, what do you want?!" Her breath hitched in her throat. She wanted to run and scream for help but something prevented her from doing so. It was those eyes. They were so defined and yet so cold.**_

"_**What I wish to have…is you." he lifted his finger and pointed to her. **_

**Chapter 3**

**There was an indescribable feel of excitement coursing through her. To think, such a gorgeous being much like Sesshomaru would take interest in a simple girl like her. At the same time, this made it an awkward situation. She did not knew what to do. Deep inside, Kagome wanted to know what was behind his enigmatic visage.**

**Sesshomaru on the other hand seemed to figure out her entire nature with just a simple glance. However, he wanted to know more. He had to be patient in order succeed to the next level.**

**Kagome seemed like she wasn't going to give herself away that easily. This was one obstacle that he would enjoy very much.**

"**Please…just leave." she shook. She had gotten enough nerve to get up and run. To her misfortune, the door was locked.**

"**How could it be locked from the inside?" She continued to jiggle the doorknob desperately before she squealed.**

**Sesshomaru just watched her with calm eyes, "Don't even attempt to escape, little one."**

**She cowered against the door, "It's you. I've seen you…in my dreams…" Those foggy memories began to flash in her mind like a silent movie. She felt petrified. Her hand cupped over her mouth. The young girl was speechless.**

"**Believe me…they were not."**

**She swallowed hard, "Well, what do you want with me? Just go away…"**

**He stepped closer to her.**

"**Please…just leave me alone." she begged. Her heart began to beat triple times the normal rate. His ears twitched from hearing them. Apparently, she was just excited as him. Too bad she chose to hide her true feelings behind that pitiful frightened visage. Soon the truth shall come into the light. It was only a matter of time before Kagome belonged to Lord Sesshomaru.**

"**Is it my appearance that scares you? Or is it the fact that you are too reluctant to give yourself to me? You're very essence is so tempting. I will not take too kindly to any rejection that may come from you."**

**Kagome took a deep breath, "I did not know that you were so impossible. And for your information, I am not afraid. It's all coming back to me now. I was under your shadow. It's not worth it if I lose my soul to some unworthy person. I'm not a fool. Now I will not say it again, please leave." she pointed towards the door while wearing a glowering face.**

**He gently put his clawed hands on her soft cheeks, "Oh, you may not be a fool but you're something. You're unfulfilled. I can see it in your eyes. You yearn for something way past than what humanity can offer you." His eyes became so gentle.**

"**What are you talking about? You don't know anything about my life!" she said in a disdained tone.**

"**Oh, on the contraire. You see, I've been watching you ever since you were born or did you forget that so quickly?" he took a step back to examine her self conscious being. "Don't deny your fate."**

**He reached in his silver and white cloak and pulled out a crimson rose.**

**The pupils of her eyes broadened to what she saw. She was taken aback by such beauty.**

"**For you." he knelt down before her and placed it in her hand. He kissed the hand that held the flower. Suddenly, his hand wrapped around her hands and squeezed them, forcing her to press her palms into the thorns. The warm blood dripped all the way to the floor and stained her carpets. Kagome stood completely still and shuddered when his tongue lapped up the metallic tasting crimson fluid that seeped through her wounds.**

**In some unforeseen way, it felt exhilarating. It still hurt though. What a way to give someone a parting gift.**

**It was after a few seconds that he stood up and embraced her, "This is only the beginning for what's about to come. If I were you, I would anticipate every second, until then…" He drew her lips onto his. Kagome began to tense up from his sudden movement.**

'_**Relax…' **_

**Kagome must have heard what he was thinking because she willingly fell into his embrace. She closed her eyes slowly and took it all in. Her body felt light as a feather. It was almost like she was floating on cloud nine. Whatever he promised her, it had to be something special. She would wait for as long as it took. His whole approach about it was teasing and it thwarted her. This what Sesshomaru had in mind. Their whole encounter would remain a secret.**

**;-;-;-;**

"**Kagome?" a soft nurturing voice called to her.**

**She was still sleeping.**

"**Kagome?"**

"**Huh?" Kagome slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. When her vision cleared, she can see her mother sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her through weary eyes. Her skin looked a little pale.**

"**Good morning…" her mother softly greeted. Kagome had a sense that something was wrong, "Are you feeling okay? You look like you're ill. Are you?"**

**A small smile appeared in her face, "I just had a rough night. My job is demanding more hours from me so I might look exhausted. It's normal." The way she spoke, it sounded like her own self was fading. It seemed like Kagome was talking to a body without a soul.**

**Kagome just blinked, "If you say so…"**

"**Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a nap." Her knees wobbled as she stood up. Deep inside, she was seeking comfort from her child. She looked at Kagome through glassy eyes before she stiffly sauntered out.**

"**What is the matter with her? I never have seen her act so distant." Kagome whispered to herself in wonder. Everything was silent and uncomfortable.**

**It was almost twelve in the afternoon. She decided to go see about her friend. When she arrived to her house, the girl's mother requested for her to not come inside. To make matters even more unsettling, Kagome wasn't even allowed to call her on the phone. Kagome was left walking back home with a haunted feeling looming over her shoulders.**

**;-;-;-;**

**A week has past and things were getting a little unfathomable. Kagome's mother stayed in the bed the entire time. Everyday after school, Kagome went straight home to check on her. Her mother could hardly speak. However, she was still able to move on her own. Her skin was beginning to lose its luminosity.**

"**Mother?" Kagome rushed to her side and held her hand. Then she noticed something, a faint mark on the side of her neck.**

**Kagome ran her fingers along the abrasion gently, "Does this hurt?"**

**Her mother just flinched. After a few seconds, she felt back to sleep.**

'_**What in the world is going on?' **_


	4. comfort

"_Mother?" Kagome rushed to her side and held her hand. Then she noticed something, a faint mark on the side of her neck. _

_Kagome ran her fingers along the abrasion gently, "Does this hurt?" _

_Her mother just flinched. After a few seconds, she felt back to sleep._

'_What in the world is going on?' _

4

Comfort

-

Her mother rolled on her back. She slept with her mouth hanging open. Her features look absolutely sapped. Every time she looked at her mother, her heart sank. Kagome had a good idea who it was but she did not want to make quick assumptions too soon. All that mattered to her now was her mother's recovery. Kagome slowly stood up and left her room quietly.

;-;-;-;

For the past week, she wanted someone to confide in. Her friend did not even return to school since…

"Oh…" she groaned. She found herself stuck in class. It was another meaningless day at school. Anything that the teacher said sound like meaningless mumbles. Kagome could not help but keep her mind occupied on other things. If she thought about her mother, it would upset her even more. She wanted to cry but it would be humiliating to just do it in front of people. She needed a private place where she could feel safe for a while.

"Uh, excuse me. I have to go to the restroom."

Her teacher nodded and continued with the lesson. Kagome stood up and quickly walked out of the room. The hallways were empty. She felt like she could not hold her sadness any longer. Warm tears began to run down her face. After she pushed through the bathroom doors, she hid herself in a stall and let herself cry piteously.

'_What did I do to deserve this…?'_

Then she was certain. She had a good idea who did this.

'_I bet it was that Sesshomaru…I knew it was too good to be true. How can I be so stupid?! I promise never to fall for his little tricks again.' _

By that time she calmed down, her eyes were both swollen and red. With one deep sniff, she wiped her face furiously with her sleeve. She motivated herself harshly to get herself together, for her mother's sake.

The other students began to fill the hallways as soon as the last bell rung. Kagome remained in the bathroom until someone came in to wash their hands. Kagome came out of the stall and stopped in her tracks.

"Is that you?" she asked in a whisper. Her friend turned around and gave Kagome a weak smile. Her skin was deathly place and her eyes had dark bags around them. It looked like something had sucked every ounce of her life away from her, literally.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to you?" Kagome cupped her mouth and walked over to her.

"I'm just fine. I feel one hundred percent better. As a matter of fact, I feel perfect…" the girl answered in a haunting coo.

When Kagome held her friend's hand, tears filled her eyes. She did not like the way her hands felt, they were almost skeletal. Her friend just stepped away from her and left the bathroom without even saying another word.

"Wait!" Kagome rushed out after her. It was no use, she was already gone. The long halls were clear once again.

"I didn't even get the chance to…" Kagome sulkily leaned against one of the lockers. She buried her face in her hands and cried once again. As she rushed out the door, she passed a curious male hanyou who was leaning against the concrete walls.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he scrunched up his nose.

"Oh shut up Inuyasha!!" she sniffed.

He pulled out a handkerchief, "Here. Quit it with the waterworks, you're upsetting _me_ now."

She was embarrassed with the mucus that was coming out of her nose. It was considerate for him to give her something to clean her face with. Normally, Inuyasha would just poke fun at her.

Kagome and Inuyasha were rivals ever since the beginning of the school year. She was first introduced to him with a spider in her shirt as some kind of prank. When she found out who it was, the both of them were involved in an argument that lasted almost about two hours. Since that day, Inuyasha has been pestering the girl ever since.

In between their series of bickering and quarreling, Kagome grew some kind of fondness to him. However, she did not want to admit it to Inuyasha because she was afraid of any static that may come from him. Until then, it would remain a secret.

"Not that it's any of my business, but why are you crying?"

Kagome just wiped her eyes and more tears came, "Because, my mother…she's very ill and I don't know what to do…she refuses to go to the doctor."

"What do _you_ think is wrong with her?" he asked.

"I don't know exactly but it's really strange. She's gotten so pale; she's always cold even though it would be 90 degrees in her room alone. Then I've found a mark on the side of her neck…it wasn't huge but it was red and swollen."

Inuyasha bowed his head a bit and closed his eyes, "Is that so?" A glint came from his eyes as soon as he opened them again.

"Yes, I mean, the mark should have disappeared by now but it's still there." Kagome stepped closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just walked away slowly, "I see…" He looked straight ahead at absolutely nothing in particular.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

He shook his head as he quickened up his pace, "Nowhere in particular. Home…maybe…?"

"Well…wait…"

Inuyasha paused and turned to look at her, "What is it?"

"I really don't want to go home so soon. It's too depressing every time I step into the door. Can I stay with you for a while?"

Inuyasha looked into her saddened eyes. She felt so alone. With a sigh, he agreed, "I guess…"

"Thank you…" she smiled gratefully. Then something unexpected happened. A pair of Kagome's arms wrapped around his right arm for comfort.

"You're really upset about this, aren't you?" he asked with a sympathetic tone.

"Yes."

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Let's get going…"

;-;-;-;

Inuyasha led Kagome into his den where they both sat on his couch. They both talked for about a couple of hours. The interaction between them made her feel a whole lot better. Being able to get the worries off her shoulders is just what she needed. However, she did not bother to tell him about the encounters she had with the one Sesshomaru. Inuyasha would have thought she was crazy if he heard such a weird story from her.

Something in Inuyasha began to soften to the likes of her. It was not a good sign for him. Before things went any further, he stood up.

"Where are you going now?"

"Don't worry about it…I'll be right back…" Inuyasha walked upstairs.

"Okay…" Kagome laid down slowly across the sofa. It was warm and soft which made it easy for her to drift off to sleep. She waited for his return for about thirty minutes before she finally did fell asleep. That dream came back to her again, she tossed and moaned.

By that time, Inuyasha came back downstairs. He carefully observed the way she moved every time a good picture would play across her mind.

"Mother…" she sighed softly as she turned over. Inuyasha just watched on. One lonely tear came out of her eye. One of his fingers gently wiped it away.

'_Poor girl…she really has gone through a lot in such a short time…'_

Carefully, he slid his arms underneath her body and picked her up. Unknowingly, she laid her head against his chest. Inuyasha blushed a deeply, "Uh…"

Once they reached his room, he slowly placed her on his bed. Kagome moved around to get more comfortable. The pillows felt so soft and warm. She could see herself being prone to the bed for about a couple of days. Her priorities became astray but only for a little while.

"Heh…" Inuyasha turned off the lights and left her alone.

;-;-;-;

Kagome finally convinced her to go to the hospital the day after she came home.

During the next year, her mother showed signs of recovery. She was able to go back to work again. As for Kagome's friend, they have not spoken to each other since school finished. During the summer, Kagome would give her a call to see how she was doing. Her friend and her were engaged in a fifteen-minute conversation before she disappeared again.

Then it came time for Kagome's senior year in high school. It was not that big of a deal, or so she thought. She has been working hard to keep her grade average to an A. The hard work paid off because she was accepted to some of the top universities in the country. Her mother was thrilled when she heard the news.

Kagome was still able to keep in touch with Inuyasha. They remained friends after all of this. Just when it seemed like everything was going good, peril would be just right around the corner. It would hit Kagome hard later on.

;-;-;-;

A couple of months after school began, Kagome was about to turn eighteen years old. Again, her mother wanted to plan a big party for her but Kagome declined. Kagome wanted to spend a nice quiet evening at home. In addition, her mother was showing signs that she was not feeling well again. Kagome was cautious than before. She did not leave her side like she almost did the last time. Kagome was still berating herself. How did Inuyasha convinced her to stay over at his place until the morning? Only one could imagine.

Though Inuyasha, Kagome can see that certain link between him and Sesshomaru. She could never forget the mysterious Sesshomaru. Through Inuyasha's eyes, she could see him.

One night, while Kagome was out running some errands for her mother. Inuyasha rummaged through some of her belongings. He took a hair ribbon and her rose charm bracelet.

"It still should have her scent in it…" he mumbled. He found a nearby window and swiftly leaped out of it.


	5. disconnection

_Kagome's birthday was quickly approaching. She was still against the idea of having a birthday party. Right now, her concern was completing the school year. Recently, she purchased a glass vase to put her flowers in. The vase sat at her vanity table._

_She turned on her lamp and began to brush her hair. As she did, she noticed that her charm bracelet was missing. She stood up and looked through every corner of the room. No luck. She sat back down and thought back to when she last had it._

"_Kagome?" Her mother entered her room._

"_Yes?"_

"_You're friend is on the phone. She would like to speak to you."_

_Kagome went into the kitchen and answered the phone, "Hello?"_

"_Kagome? I need to ask you a favor." The girl's voice was very hoarse._

"_Are you feeling alright? You sound terrible." Kagome began to worry all over again. The familiar terrible feeling came back again and at a bad timing as well._

"_I'm at the hospital."_

"_Oh no. What's wrong now? Is it something serious?"_

"_Please, just come over. I want to talk to you…"_

_The phone line went dead._

_Kagome quickly rushed to the closet to snatch her coat out of there and left the house in a rush._

"_KAGOME! WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" her mother called after her._

"_MY FRIEND…SHE'S IN THE HOSPITAL! I HAVE TO GO SEE HER!" Kagome called back, not slowing down one bit. She kept up a steady pace so she won't fall. Somehow, the image of her friend popped into her mind and that motivated her to run faster. She wildly ran past the cars on the street. There were strings of insults and profanities thrown her way. They did not matter to her._

_She ran so hard that her feet began to throb. Thankfully, she reached the front doors of the hospital just in time. She limped to the front desk and asked about her friend. The nurse gave her such a stoic look. Kagome was really worried now. She followed the nurse until they were in front of the girl's door._

_She was afraid to see what was on the other side._

_"Do you want to wait for a couple of minutes?" The nurse asked her in a sympathetic voice._

_Kagome nodded slowly while she stared intently at the door. It seemed like she was trying to look through the door. Waiting just made her even more anxious but this was the best way to get herself together. Twenty minutes passed and she was pacing back and forth, thinking. Outlandish thoughts began to fill her head, making her even more stressed out._

_'Kagome. You have to get yourself together. It's probably not as bad as you think.'_ She exhaled and opened the door.

Her friend was lying in the bed, sleeping. The heart monitor was beeping steadily. Kagome was relieved for that. However, her friend still looked awfully ill. For months, she would pray that she would make a recovery. Her health was going up and down in an unsteady wave.

"Kagome..." her eyes opened slowly. She must have heard her come in. Kagome reluctantly walked to her side. "I'm here...I'm here." she whispered, holding her hand for support. Feeling that warm caring contact from Kagome made her smile which she hasn't done for a while. She was fighting for gulps of air.

Kagome quickly took a chair and sat right next to her bed, "Do you want me to get you anything? Are you hungry or thirsty?"

The girl just shook her head slowly, "No. Just stay with me...please...?" She asked softly. Her head shifted to the side and looked out of the window. Every time she swallowed, there was this weird wheezing that soon followed. Everything fell in an uncomfortable silence for a solid ten minutes.

It was somewhat awkward to bring up such an irrelevant subject but Kagome needed to do something to break the uncanny taciturnity. While Kagome was looking out of the window, she smiled. "Do you remember when we went on that school trip in fifth grade to the zoo?"

Her friend smiled faintly while touching the flowers that were lying besides her bed, "Yeah...I remember. Are you still afraid of parrots?"

Kagome wrinkled her nose at such a wry question, "No, not any more."

"You should have seen yourself running and squealing. Just to think, all of that commotion from you just because a bird kept teasing you. You were acting like you were being chased by a bear or a wolf or something." She snickered.

"Hey, that little pest kept repeating everything I said, it was annoying and when I told it to shut its mouth, that's when the bird flew onto my shoulder and started pecking the top of my head. That little--"

The girl reached up her hand, "Can you hand me that magazine over there?" She asked.

"Sure." Kagome picked up some sort of gossip teen magazine lying over by the table next to her. She wasn't into those kinds of media. She found it useless to worry about how other people's lives are exposed in the public light in a negative way. Kagome knew that she had her _own_ purpose in life. She wanted to live a normal and satisfying existence. What helped her stay so grounded towards her honest beginnings were the valuable lessons that her mother and her grandfather taught her.

Pretty soon, Kagome was heading towards official adulthood. Was she really prepared to take on the responsibilities that came along with it? That was one of the many questions she continuously asked herself throughout these approaching months. It was nerve-racking. Her mother was still somewhat ill and now her friend is too. It seems like there were too many problems happening at once.

"Miss Higurashi? I'm sorry, but your friend needs to get some rest." The nurse suddenly walked in with a clipboard.

Kagome peered at the nurse for a few seconds, "A-alright." She was disappointed that she had to leave so soon. There was still so much that these two girls need to catch up on.

"Kagome?" Her friend held her hand before she left.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the visit. It meant so much to me." She gave Kagome a weak but gratified smile.

Kagome smiled back, "No problem..."

When the door closed, she could see the nurse talking to her while holding that clipboard in front of her. Kagome became quite curious as to what was happening in there.

;-;-;-;

Inuyasha stood by a bar waiting for about an hour before he took off. He pulled out the lit cigarette that was in his mouth and flicked it out into the street. No one had any idea how disturbed he felt right now. As he looked at his watch, his face glowered. Tucked away safely into his leather coat pocket was that silver and red rose charm bracelet that used to belong to Kagome.

He remembered his brother's exact orders. This mission would not be complete if he continued to stand there like a dunce. With another quick glance at his watch, he took off.

Meanwhile Kagome was sleeping inside of a taxi. She was too tired to walk back home. She found some extra money to get herself a ride back home. Inuyasha saw her in the cab from a distance.

When the car stopped in front of her house, she gave the driver his fare and got out. "Thank you."

The cab took off. Kagome exhaled slowly and gasped in surprise. "Inuyasha?"

He stood there with an emotionless expression on his face, "I heard what happened to your friend..."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "How did you find out? Who told you?"

"Your mother." He answered.

"Oh..."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She sighed, "I'll be fine. I'm just tired. It's been a really long day."

He dug his hands into his pockets. As he felt the charm bracelet jiggling inside, he was reminded of his duties. "Well, I'll leave you to get some rest. See ya later." He waved half heartedly.

"Bye."

Kagome went inside and threw her sweater down on the floor. The couch was a few feet away from her but it seem like it was further.

Her mother was in the kitchen getting her a cold glass of water. Kagome observed the way her hand was shaking when she held the cup.

She watched her take a sip and walk upstairs. Kagome went to follow her but a voice sharply echoed in her head. The words were too incoherent to follow. The girl looked at the palm of her hand intently. The scars from those thorns were still engraved in the skin.

"Mom?" Kagome followed her to her room.

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling?"

Her mother coughed lightly, "I'm doing fine. I'm a little cold though."

Kagome went into the other room and brought in a thick flower printed quilt and fixed it on her bed, "Here you go? Do you want me to turn on the heat as well?" She offered.

"No. Thank you." Kagome helped her mother get settled before she turned off the lights. "If you need anything, please let me know."

The mark that was on her neck was swollen. Kagome noticed it, "Mother, what happened?" Her fingers went to touch it but her mother slowly swiped her hand away.

"Please, it's not that serious." She mumbled and buried herself in the covers. "Goodnight."

Kagome's heart sank. "Goodnight." She gave her a soft kiss on her forehead before she left. She sulked all the way to her room and locked the door before throwing herself on her bed.

'_Why is she being so stubborn? I was only trying to help.'_

Her heart was breaking. Her friend is ill and so is her mother. What else can possibly go wrong now?She cried herself to sleep.

Every time she closed her eyes, she can see Sesshomaru leering down at her. It began to frighten her so much that she could not sleep any longer for the night. She was left with a cold sweat, fearing for her life now. Her hand that was scarred began to twitch. Kagome sat in her bed and rocked back and forth while gripping her wrist trying to keep that damaged hand under control.

She felt like she was losing her sense of herself now. It felt like her palm was bleeding again but it wasn't.

"Oh my goodness…" She cradled her hand and moaned painfully.


	6. fearful dream

Kagome had countless nights of insomnia. Whenever she did have the chance to fall asleep, the ache in her hand worsens. She kept crying and weeping for someone to help free her of the pain she has been having. Was this a sign or a premonition of things to come?

One night, she woke up again crying piteously. There was that painful feeling again. Her hand began to twitch slightly. She sat on her knees on the bed and gritted her teeth to bear the pain as best as she could. It was going to be a rough battle for tolerance but it was going to pay in the long wrong.

Kagome made another attempt to go back to sleep. She slowly closed her eyes. Dews of sweat began to drip off the side of this young woman's face. Her ebony bangs stuck to her forehead.

_She hung her head down low and closed her eyes, trying to take her mind off the pain. One ivory like talon stroked her cheeks._

_She felt the soft touch and opened her eyes to found herself in the arms of a familiar person. His chest heaved slowly. He can smell her scent so vividly. Sesshomaru's ears twitched whenever he heard her steady heartbeats. He scrutinized her unalloyed features. She looked so innocent, just like when she was a little girl. He wanted so badly to hold her again. There was a distinct desire that remained with him at all times. It grew stronger as time passed. He wanted her to know._

_They were sitting by a river by a forest. The huge hunter green trees were so tall and the sun was bright. It was about noon. Kagome did not say anything. She closed her eyes again, embracing the warmth of the sun that shined down on the both of them. There was no one there except them. The water looked so pristine and inviting. _

"_Kagome?" He asked while he stroked her ebony hair gently._

"_Yes?"_

"_I want you to know something…" His hands crept along her waist slowly. He can hear her heart beat quicken._

"_What is it…?" She breathed shallowly. The swell of her breasts were exposed when her shirt was pulled up over her head. She was carried towards the river. He soon joined her after he disrobed himself. Her lithe figure laid on the water as she floated gracefully. Her skirt was pulled down passed her ankles and placed to the side. Her chest heaved up towards his mouth as he sucked and licked her bosoms lovingly before he spoke again. _

"_No one else will have you. Only I have the right to touch you. My only desire is you. You will soon understand what I mean."_

_The girl was so beautiful when she was vulnerable. The palm of his hand cupped her chin while the other one stroked her smooth stomach. He moved in between her legs. His body was flawless and gracefully brawn. Kagome couldn't believe it herself. She couldn't believe that a beautiful creature such as him would actually have strong want for her. He can be as cold and merciless the next beast but apparently, he had a weak spot for her. Out of all beings, a human._

_He whispered her name three times in passion before his fangs grew longer. The blood from this human girl seemingly pumped quicker in her veins when she opened her eyes to see him. He hissed as he held her hips steadily. His eyes grew opaque. His fangs were sharp. Kagome noticed those things very well. One tear fell out of the corner of her eye when her head was turned slowly to the side so that her neck would be exposed. A small muscle in her neck moved when his breath tickled her skin. _

"_Relax…" She heard him say. His body pressed against hers._

_This was not the encounter that she was expecting at all…_

_Sorry if this chapter seems a bit short. The next one will be longer but I don't know how long it's going to take. I'm thinking about putting this fic on hiatus because I'm slowly running out of ideas which means that I might have another case of writers block. Also, I'll be very busy with college so that's another _


	7. Watching The Date

Kagome was getting ready for her date with Inuyasha. She had wore that burgundy satin dress that she bought at mall and red high heels. She was drying her hair after she got out of the shower. She told her mother that she was going out on date tonight. When Kagome told her mother, she smiled and gave her daughter a hug.

Kagome asked her what was wrong. Her mother said it was nothing and she was glad you were doing something for your birthday. Kagome smiled back at her and jump into the shower. Kagome was almost done getting ready for her date with Inuyasha. Smiled it been while since Kagome been out on at date. Her friend called again and Kagome told her that she had a date

~…..~

Inuyasha was getting ready for his date with Kagome. He was wearing a black suit. Sesshomaru was getting ready himself because he be at restaurant as well. He sighed and shook his head. _"Why can't Sesshomaru be like everyone else. If you want the girl then go after her not play games with her and her life. I wonder if he knows if continues this and she finds out he'll never get her. If I was her and Im glad im not I wound doing anything I could to keep him away."_

Inuyasha brushed his hair really quick and went downstairs. Sesshomaru was already there waiting for him. Sesshomaru was wearing a white suit.

"Remember Inuyasha take her to the Van Geo. You have table in private section I will be two tables away." says Sesshomaru

"Yes I know brother you told me this four hours ago." says Inuyasha

"I know that I didn't want you to forget. Now get going. I do not want you to be late." says Sesshomaru

Inuyasha nodded his head. He got in to his car and drove off to Kagome's home. He saw Kagome's light on and her sitting near the window. He got out of his car and went to door. He knocked on door. He heard her come down the stairs to door.

Kagome saw Inuyasha get out if his car and went to door. She smiled and grabbed her purse and went downstairs. She went to door and open it.

"Hey Kagome are you ready to go?" asks Inuyasha

"Yea I'm ready to go. Mom I'm leaving." says Kagome

"I'll right dear have god time." says Her mother

"Ok mom." says Kagome

Inuyasha smiled and walked Kagome to the car door. He opened the door for her. Kagome got in and put her seat bult on. Inuyasha closed the door and got in on the other side. He started to drive to Van Geo.

~.,..~

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha left to pick up Kagome for a date. Soon that will be him going to go pick up Kagome. So far the way been trying to Kagome has not been working. Maybe it time to for a different way of getting Kagome to be his. He got in his car and drove off to Van Geo restaurant. He out there a few minutes before Inuyasha and Kagome. He quickly got table he wanted and made sure that Inuyasha and Kagome got the table he wanted them to have. Inuyasha and Kagome showed ten minutes later. They sat across from each other. Inuyasha sat his back to Sesshomaru so he could look at Kagome all night long.

"So Inuyasha what new with you?" asks Kagome

"Nothing new really. My older brother Sesshomaru and I are CEO of are father's business. He head of company and Im head of creative department." says Inuyasha

Sesshomaru smirked Inuyasha is telling some good things about him.

"Wow. asks Kagome

"Well that were me and Sesshomaru works." says Kagome

Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru continued to watch Kagome though date. As Inuyasha and Kagome left restaurant Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smirked and went in fornt of Kagome

"Hello Kagome." says Sesshomaru

"Hi Sesshomaru-sama." says Kagome

"Please just call me Sesshomaru." he says

"Alright Sesshomaru." says Kagome

"Did you have nice time with Inuyasha?" asks Sesshomaru

"Yes I did thank you for asking." says Kagome

Sesshomaru smiled. Kagome smiled back. Sesshomaru shock Kagome's hand. Inuyasha took Kagome home. Kagome thanked Inuyasha for nice night and kiss his check. She went inside her house leaving Inuyasha standing by his car.

Inuyasha felt his check and smiled. He got in his car and drove home. He smiled at himself. _I wonder if Sesshomaru knows that her lips are soft. He might but then again he might not know. I wonder what going happen now?_

Inuyasha came home to find Sesshomaru sniffing his hand the one Kagome touched. Inuyasha shock his head and went to bed. Sesshomaru smiled it time for new plan. For now Inuyasha can do what he wants while tries a new approach get Kagome. Tomorrow is a new day and new possibles.

* * *

Ok what do you guys think? This is my first time taking over a story. I changed Sesshomaru part somewhat. Don't worry it won't change too much ok. Just enough to get Kagome. Intell next time.


	8. New job working for Sesshomaru

Kagome woke up before her mother. Today she was going to get a job so her mother could take it easy. It was Monday and she was out of school for week in half it was a perfect time to find a job. She wore dark blue jeans and her nice red shirt. She was trying to find her favorite red ribbon but couldn't find it. She was still worried about her friend and mother but for right now all she can do is support her mother with the house and be there for her friend.

She went downstairs and grabbed a apple. She left a note on table and walked out door. She walked down the stairs of shine. Once she got on to the sidewalk and headed down town. She took a bus down town. She read in paper that a company was looking for secretary. She it was good thing Kagome loves writing and was in every writing club. She looked at saw the** _Taishio Company_**_. She thought to her self. Where have I heard that name before?._ She walked inside the huge3 building. She went up to desk so ask where is job opening for secretary. The guy told her it on 44 floor and then you take right then a left. That she'll she where job being held.

Kagome smiled and went to elevator and pushed the 44 button. The doors closed and started to move up. Once she got to 44 floor she did when guy said and soon she saw the line. She walked up to a desk where a woman was working.

"Excuse miss are you here for secretary postion?" asks woman

"Yes Im. My name is Kagome." Kagome

"My name is Sango. So what brings you here Kagome?" asks Sango

"Well I going to help my mom with house payments and anything else and I want start working." says Kagome

"Wow Kagome I hope you get job then we could hang out or something. It would nice have another female here that thinks of others besides herself." says Sango

"Well I hope so too." says Kagome smiling

**With Sesshomaru in his office**

Sesshomaru sat his desk. Today he had find assent/ secretary. So far he seen ten people. Five were girls that wore slut clothes or clothes that should too much cleavage or legs for his taste. Then the guys were very strange. He sighed as another woman came in. This time s demoness and cat female. He barked for her to get out of his office. She ran crying. Sesshomaru rub his timples and lead back in chair. He wish he was staring at Kagome instead of doing this. He waited for next person to come. He had his back way from door.

**Outside In lobby with Kagome**

Kagome sat down as she as saw the woman run out of here. She took deep breath in and let it out and went into the office. She walked into office and shut the door behind her.

"Excuse me Im here for the secretary job." she says

Sesshomaru sighed. "Of course you are and so see everyone that came here. Now sit down." he says coldly

Kagome glared at him and sat down.

"First off why do u want become my secretary?" he asks

"Well I want help my mom with house payments and others things and it time I started working in real world." says Kagome

Sesshomaru thought to himself _'there a new honest answer. So far._

"How fast can write and type miss?" asks Sesshomaru

"Well I president of writing, poetry, clubs in high school. I have very good hand writing and my name is Kagome Higurashi." says Kagome

Sesshomaru eyes went wide. Kagome was applying for job at his company. Then he smirked he could have Kagome work for him and he will be able to go after her. Sesshomaru turned around to face her.

"Sesshomaru this were you work?" asks Kagome

"Yes Kagome this is Sesshomaru's office." says Sesshomaru

"Oh umm. Here are my writing and resume." says Kagome handing him the paper work

Sesshomaru reached out to get. There skin touch each other as Sesshomaru took the paper work. Kagome couldn't hold back the blush was on her checks. Sesshomaru smiled at looked at papers. He read every page. Kagome had amazing writing. No one here that came for job had amazing writing not even some workers had this kind of writing.

"You are right Kagome your writing is amazing." says Sesshomaru

Kagome blushed more. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." she says

"Kagome when can you start working for me?" asks Sesshomaru

Kagome looked at him shocked. "I got the job really?" she asks

"Yes Kagome you got job. I repeat myself once more when you can you start?" asks Sesshomaru smirking

"Well when do you me start working. I wasn't sure what to wear to interview." says Kagome

"Then you start to morning at 8am. I expect you be on time." says Sesshomaru

"Yes I will be here I make sure I catch the bus at 6am so I'll be here on time." says Kagome

"You took the bus here?" asks Sesshomaru

"Yes I did there only one car in family and my mom use it for her work. I don't have money to take taxi and I would be late if walked. So only way get here was take a bus." says Kagome

Sesshomaru was shocked. He thought about Kagome riding the bus alone at dark. There was no way he could let Kagome ride bus. There are too many creeps that would be on bus.

"You aren't going to taking bus anymore." says Sesshomaru

"Why is that Sesshomaru? What wrong taking bus?" asks Kagome

"Well first of all there are creeps that ride the bus that can hurt you. Two you be driven to work and any else you would like to go by my personal driver." says Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru you don't have to do that. Im cable of protecting myself." says Kagome

"Im aware of that Kagome but I can't have anything happening to you. It be easlier for me sleep at night if u got home safe." says Sesshomaru

"Alright Sesshomaru you win. Here my address." says Kagome getting pen and writing it on his arms.

Sesshomaru and looked at his arm. He knew where Kagome lived now he can go there as well. Sesshomaru showed where Kagome will be working at. Right outside his door. He dismissed everyone else that came. He called Jaken to take Kagome home or anywhere else she would want to go. Sesshomaru gave Kagome Jaken number and told her that she may call him when she wants to do something.

Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru walked her down to car where Jaken was waiting. Kagome got in car and went home. She went up to her and got her clothes already for tomorrow. Her mother was gone to work. Jaken went home. After while Kagome went bed early to get up for new job.

~**With Sesshomaru~**

Sesshomaru went home early after Kagome left and Jaken came back. He took shower after he took wrote her address down. He went sleep dreaming of Kagome and him together. He smiled all though the dream.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me while to fingure out few things but i got it. I like the comments. I hope i get more intell next time. ^^


	9. Working hard and plans for lunch

~_**Sesshomaru's dream**_~

_Sesshomaru was sitting on the shrine steps waiting for Kagome to come out of house. He was wearing a black suit with black shoes on. His hair was pulled into a low ponytail. Kagome came out of the house wearing purple dress that had v-neck to it. She had her hair let down and wore high heels. She walked over to him and kiss his check._

"_I'm sorry did I keep you long Sesshy?" asks Kagome_

"_Of course not my sweet miko." says Sesshomaru kissing her hand_

_Kagome softly giggled and blushed. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist and walk towards the car. Sesshomaru helped her in car and got in himself. He started to drive._

"_Sesshomaru where are we going?" asks Kagome_

"_You'll shall see when we get there miko." says Sesshomaru smirking_

_Kagome crossed her arms and pouted. Sesshomaru laughed a little at her. Soon they were out in the country. He turned on a dirt road. Once they got to end of road both he and Kagome got out. Sesshomaru went to truck and pulled out panic basket and blanket. Kagome wrapped her arm around his and walked though forest. Soon the reached a clearing. Sesshomaru laid out the blanket for them and told Kagome to sit and they sat on blanket._

"_Maru this very romantic of you." says Kagome kissing his lips_

_Sesshomaru kissed her back and smirked. When Kagome calls him "Maru" she calling him perfect. Sesshomaru got out lunch for him and Kagome. After they would done Kagome would snuggle on Sesshomaru's chest while sitting on his lap. Sesshomaru would hold her close to him and play with her long silky raven hair. They watched the sunset together. Kagome feel asleep on his chest under star blanket sky. Before saying something to Sesshomaru._

"_I love you Sesshomaru." she says going sleep_

"_I love you Kagome." he says kiss her head_

_**End Sesshomaru's dream**_~

Sesshomaru woke up at 6am sharp. He got a quick shower and told Jaken to go to Kagome's home to pick her up. Sesshomaru grabbed his coffee and got into his car. He head to work. He was first one there unless someone stayed the night. But when he got to his office he was surprise to see Kagome eating a donut at her next.

~ **Before Kagome to office**~

Kagome woke up 5am. She felt rested. She got dressed an head towards bus stop. She was suppose to call Jaken but deciede to let him sleep in. She got work at by 5:30am. There was donut shop that was open and she grabbed a gaze donut and coffee and head to work. Once she got to her level she was surprise to see no one was here. Not even Sesshomaru. She went to her desk sat own an drink her coffee and donut. She heard the elevator open. It was very quite that you could here that. She saw figure coming up to her. It was Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru must be early bird. She thought.

~,..,…~

"Kagome how did you get here?" asks Sesshomaru

"I took bus this morning." says Kagome

"I told you not to take the bus and to call Jaken when what to go somewhere." says Sesshomaru

"I didn't want bother him. Besides Im fine." she says taking bit out of her donut.

"For now on you will call Jaken when you want go somewhere understood." says Sesshomaru

"Fine I call him when I want go somewhere." says Kagome finishing her coffee

"Do you promise?" asks Sesshomaru

"Yes Sesshomaru I promise." says Kagome

"Good. I want you type up these files." says Sesshomaru pointing to them on her desk

Kagome nodded an started working. Sesshomaru went into his office and sat on at his desk. He open his blinds the glass that was outside his office. He stared at Kagome as she worked. Soon everyone showed up for work. He got to work on papers had to sign.

~**With Kagome~**

Kagome was making progress on paper work on her desk. She had half of them done. She saw people stared to show up and get working. Sango saw her and came up to her.

"You got job that great Kagome." says Sango

"Thanks Im half way though this paper work." says Kagome

"How long have you been here working?" asks Sango

"Well Sesshomaru got here around 6:30am and I started working when told me what I suppose to do." says Kagome

"You beat Sesshomaru here?!" asks Sango

"Yes I got up at 5am took bus here got coffee and donut and was here since 5:30am." says Kagome

Sango looked at clock it was now 8:30am going on 9am. Kagome continued to type in information into computer.

"Wow Kagome you work fast. His last assistant didn't work this hard or showed up early." says Sango

"Well that means I better then he or she was his last assistant." says Kagome

"You got that right. Kagura was really royal bitch. She always tried to get Sesshomaru to sleep with her." says Sango

"Well Sango that what I call a class A slut." says Kagome

"I agree with you. I better get to work before Sesshomaru comes out." says Sango

Kagome nodded and continued to work. By the time it was 9am she was done. She got up and knocked on Sesshomaru's door.

"Come in."

Kagome went in his office. Sesshomaru looked up at her.

"Kagome you are my assistant you do not have knock to come in here." says Kagome

"What if your busy?" asks Kagome

"It doesn't matter if Im busy or not I'm able when you need me." says Sesshomaru

"Is there something matter Kagome?" he asks

"Nope Im done what else can I do?" asks Kagome

"Your done it only been three half hours." says Sesshomaru

"I know that paper work was very easy to me to do." says Kagome

"Well I didn't expect that." says Sesshomaru

"I figure that since your last assistant was a royal pain." says Kagome giggling

"Who told you about Kagura?" asks Sesshomaru

"Sango did. So what do you want me to do?" asks Kagome

"I want you go Inuyasha office and get those papers I wanted him sign." says Sesshomaru

"Of course Sesshomaru there just one problem." says Kagome

"What is that?" asks Sesshomaru

"I don't know where his office is." stated Kagome

"He four floors below us. Go to right intell you see a red door. That is his office." says Sesshomaru

"Alright I be right back." says Kagome

She left his office and went to elevator. She looked for the 40 button and pushed it. She went right and found the red door. She knocked on door. But there was no answer. She tried to open door but it was locked.

"He not here yet. He comes in around noon." says voice behind her

Kagome turned around to find the man.

"Oh I didn't know that. My name is Kagome im Sesshomaru new assistant. Im new here." says Kagome

"My name is Miroku Ridling. Nice to meet you." says Miroku smirking

"I need get back to work now." says Kagome

Kagome walked away from Miroku. She got in elevator an went back to her floor. She walked back into Sesshomaru office.

"He not here not yet." says Kagome

Sesshomaru growled. "He always showing up late when he suppose to be working."

"Don't worry I get them later. I take these papers and get them into the computer." says Kagome taking the papers off his desk and went back to hers.

Kagome started typing in the papers. Sesshomaru just stared at her. Kagome was everything he wanted and everything he will have. Sesshomaru contunie to work. Today he will be taking Kagome out to lunch. All he as do is wait intell noon and then he and Kagome will be at lunch getting her to love him as he loves her. He take her to little resturant not far from here. It was pecfect.

"Kagome can you come in my office please." yelled Sesshomaru

Kagome got up and went in his office.

"Yes is there something you want Sesshomaru?" asks Kagome

"Yes would you go lunch with me?" asks Sesshomaru

"Sure Sesshomaru." says Kagome blushing

"Very well you go back to work now." says Sesshomaru smirking

Kagome quickly left and started working again. Sesshomaru smiled and kept working waiting for it be noon. It wouldn't be long now in till he and Kagome go to lunch. He smirked and went to next paper.

* * *

Well that was long chapter. Thanks for the reviews I hope i get more. I want your guys opption what should next chapter "The Lunch Date" go?


	10. Lunch and the date

Noon came a little slow for Sesshomaru. He smiled big when it was five minutes away from bring noon. He finish signing the paper he was working on. Kagome got done typing the last paper into the computer. Sesshomaru got up put on his jacket and head to door. Kagome finished typing as Sesshomaru came out.

"Kagome are you already to go?" asks Sesshomaru

"Yes Sesshomaru I'm ready." says Kagome

"Then lets go." says Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru grabbed her jacketed for her. Kagome put her jacket and went to elevator with Sesshomaru at her side. They both got into the elevator.

"So where we going to eat at?" asks Kagome

"I know small restaurant that I go to." says Sesshomaru

Kagome nodded and got out of elevator with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru head towards his car with Kagome behind him. Sesshomaru open the car for the passenger side and allowed Kagome to get in car. Once Kagome got inside he got in driver side of car and took off driving. He pulled into restaurant parking lot. He and Kagome both got out.

"Wow Sesshomaru I never thought you would go to such a small low class restaurant." says Kagome

Sesshomaru smirked. He ushered her inside to closet booth. Kagome looked around resturant. A server came up to them.

"Welcome to Lore. What can I get for you two to day." ask server

"Yes I have medium sprite." says Kagome

"I have medium coke." says Sesshomaru

The server nodded and went to get the drinks. Came back with there drinks. She sat the drinks in front of them.

"So what can I get you to eat?" asks Server

"I have medium steak with the sauce on side." says Sesshomaru

"Nothing for me though." says Kagome

The server nodded and went though the double doors. Leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome at table.

"Why didn't you order anything to eat? Ask Sesshomaru

"I don't like eating to much when someone else paying special when Im there employee." says Kagome

Sesshomaru nodded his head. Kagome was type of girl that didn't like getting something when someone else is paying for it. Hopefully that can change when they are dating.

The server came back with Sesshomaru's food and sat in front of him.

"Is there anything else I can get for you two?" asks server

"I want extra plate." says Sesshomaru

The server nodded and came back with the plate. She went to next set of people that came in and sat down. Sesshomaru took extra plate and cut his steak in half. He slid the over to Kagome

"It ok Im not hungry." says Kagome

"You need to eat." says Sesshomaru

Before Kagome could protest Sesshomaru cut a pice of her meat and put it in her mouth with his figures. Kagome chewed the meat and swallowed. Kagome started eating meat on her plate and Sesshomaru ate his food. Once they were both done eating Sesshomaru paid the check and both left.

"Thank you for lunch Sesshomaru." says Kagome

"No problem Kagome. For now on I be driving you to and from work understand." says Sesshomaru as they got both in car.

"I thought that Jaken was doing that and any other places I want to go" says Kagome

"Well since you didn't call him this morning I will be doing it." says Sesshomaru

Kagome sighed. "Fine you win Sesshomaru. What about when I wanted to go out."

Sesshomaru smirked at his small victory. "We'll leave at 3pm. Jaken will being driving you."

Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru turned into Taishio parking a lot. He both of them got his car and head to elevator. Sesshomaru went into his office and but enough paper work on Kagome desk to keep her busy.

Once Kagome got out of elevator with Sesshomaru she went to bathroom. She turned the corner to find Sango in coffee room.

"Hey Kagome are you enjoying your first day here?" asks Sango

"It been great here all expect one thing." says Kagome

"What that?" asks Sango

"I went four floors blow us and this weird guy name Miroku was being flirty." says Kagome

Sango got angry. "Don't worry Kagome I handle him."

"Thanks do you know where the restroom is?" asks Kagome

"Yeah it down hall to right." says Sango

Kagome nodded and head to restroom. Once she got back to her desk she got to work on paperwork that Sesshomaru had put her desk. By time she was it 3pm. Sesshomaru came and got her and he drive her home.

"Thank you for drive home Sesshomaru." says Kagome

"Your welcome what time do want pick up at?" asks Sesshomaru

"Umm I don't know." says Kagome

"Well how about 5:30am and would you like go on date?" asks Sesshomaru

"Yes and sure." says Kagome

"I pick you up at 7pm." says Sesshomaru

"Alright." says Kagome

Once Kagome got in her house Sesshomaru took off to his home. He quickly went upstairs to his room and took a shower. He needed to really impressed her and hopefully get to kiss her after the date tonight. Sesshomaru took his time getting ready for his date with Kagome. He called a restaurant to get a table ready for them. He make sure this date goes perfect. But just in case he should prepare to do something he would never do before but will do it for her.

Kagome went up her moms room check on her. She was sleeping. Kagome gather up her moms cloths and her owns and started the laundry. Once she was done she made sure her mom ate. Then Kagome took a long shower and got out shower. She put on red dress and red shoes. She got her hair and make up ready. Sesshomaru will be here in half hour.

Now she waiting for him to get here. Which he was here at 6:45pm. She went out to meet him. He opened door for her and drove to on highway.

* * *

Sorry guys for waiting so long to update on this story. I got ground and then I had remember how I want this chapter to go so yea. Im going try make update sooner ok guys.


	11. Part one date

Sesshomaru driving down hallway with Kagome looking at him but quickly looking away with blush on her face. Sesshomaru smirked seeing her blush. So far making Kagome his was working. They were almost to restaurant. He had whole date planned. First he would take her to dinner, then walk around park in Tokyo Rose Garden and then take her back home. Yes everything will be perfect.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and then blushed. He was wearing black Anoin pants (Im making up names) and purple casual shirt. Damn he looked sexy. And here she had on plain red dress. She should of put on different dress. Sesshomaru looked

at her he sensed her stressed. He frowned at this. Her aroua should be happy and calm not sad and stressed. Sesshomaru must think of something quick before they reached the resturant he planed for them. He looked at her for few mintues. She looked stunning in that dress. He decied to complemt her to see if that would help.

"You look stunning in that dress tonight Kagome." he says

Kagome jumped a little bit hearing Sesshomaru talked. She blushed and said."Not as beatif

ul as you though." Her eyes looked down at her lap as her face turned a bright red. Sesshomaru chuckled. Kagome looked at him. He just now laughed. His laugh was sexy and powerful that sent shivers up and dpwn her spin.

"Kagome your the most beatiful woman I have ever meet."says Sesshomaru

Kagome blush. Sesshomau smirked seeing her blush. Sesshomaru smirked all the way through the ride. Now that Kagome was happy he can contunie running the date though his heead. Sesshomaru pulled into parking alot aand went to other side to let Kagome let. Kagome looked at him confused.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't want to have repair his car not after Inuyasha did to it." says Sesshomaru

Kagome giggled. Sesshomaru lead her into resturant. Kagome looked around her it looked so nice. The waiter took them to thier table. Sesshomaru order of them.

"Kagome do you know your going to eat this time. I won't allow you try not esape and go hungry. For now on Ill make sure you eat all your meals even I have to foce you. If I do have to that makes it fun for me." says Sesshomaru

Kagome nodded. Food soon came. Sesshomaru orderd a meduim rare steak and he got her lasagna with salad and bake potato.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." says Kagome smiling.

* * *

Part one is done yay.


	12. Important Notice

Alright im finaly updating my stories some of them may take lil longer to then rest. But in tell then im going need something like assisted/ editor since im terrible about prove reading and someone give me few ideas that a reader would like read about because right now my Gargoyle crossover is the only thing that getting update and rest are in slowly getting thier


	13. Part two date

As they ate their meal they had pleasant conversation. Sesshomaru had keep himself in check. The way Kagome was dressed tonight was making him lust for her even harder. He had calmed himself down. The check came around and he paid for them both and head their way out to the next stop. Sesshomaru slowly took to her back to her.

"Did you enjoy the meal Kagome?" Sesshomaru asks her as he took off driving

"Yes it was very good thank you for taking me their Sesshomaru." Kagome says smiling

Sesshomaru smiles back at her. "Your every welcome" he says as he pulled into their next stop tonight.

Sesshomaru got out and went around towards Kagome and open the door for her. Kagome took his hand. Tonight was best night of her life. She felt so relax and calm around him. She doesn't even remember why she was so afraid of them him in first place. She felt so silly being so Sesshomaru would never try hurt her loved ones or her. She looked over at him.

Sesshomaru felt her gazed on him. He hide a small smirk and pulled her to her feet. He offer his arm to her as they left the parking lot. Kagome took his over and place her arm on his. Kagome looked around where their at. She couldn't tell where they were she clung bit closer to him.

"Sesshomaru where are going?" Kagome asks nervously biting her lower lip

Sesshomaru sensed her nervous and fear. He frowned a bit her fear and nervous had no place here tonight. He decide to soothe fear and nervous. Even though he liked her close to him like this but not like this.

"You have nothing to fear Kagome I won't let anything happen to you. Just relax and enjoy the night." he says smoothly

Kagome looked at him and nodded. Kagome stayed close enjoying how he felt next her knowing he would protect to her. Sesshomaru smirked knowing she had put her trust in him.

As Sesshomaru lead into her a park. Kagome eyes went big. _"I never saw a park like this. Where did he take us?" _She thought. She decide to ask him.

"Sesshomaru where are we? I never seen this park before it so beautiful here Sesshomaru." Kagome says gazing at their surrounding

Sesshomaru couldn't hold back his smirk. He knew it was right decision talking her here for their first date instead of movies. That was too typical for human males to take their dates the dinner and the movies and this Sesshomaru wasn't typical a stupid human male. He was Sesshomaru Tashio son of Great General Dog and he doesn't do typical he does extraordinary like now.

"I'm glad you enjoy it here. We are at Tokyo Rose Garden/Park." he says smoothly(Is that real? I'm not sure.)

"You mean _the _Tokyo Rose Garden and Park that has oldest Sakura Tree, the most beautiful white lunar flowers?" She asks excited

He smirked he didn't even know she liked it here. Now Sesshomaru knew it going be a very good night for him.

"Let me show you my favorite place here." he says offering her hand

Kagome nodded and placed her hand on his. "I would love to see it Sesshomaru." she says blushing.

Sesshomaru kept his smile. On the walk their Kagome notice all the different flowers, trees and places. Sesshomaru got to tell her what flower she didn't know and tell her where it from. They finally reached their destination at Sakura Tree.

"Wow this is old Sakura tree that over 400 hundred years ago." she says happy gazing at him and Sakura tree.

Sesshomaru smiled wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him. Taking figure under her chin making her look up at him. He gently kissed her lips. Kagome stood in shock and blushing hard. When she felt that he would was slowly pulling away she kissed him back slowly closing her eyes. Sesshomaru kept kissing her after little while he notice Kagome was shivering. He slowly pulled away taking off his jacket putting around her shoulders.

"I cannot have my secretary catch a cold. It time for me take you home we have early morning tomorrow and I do not want you sleep depend because I kept you out late." he says guiding her towards the exit and back towards the car.

Kagome just nodded weakly. She couldn't believe that _the _Sesshomaru Tashio kissed her and she kissed him back. Before she knew it Sesshomaru was driving and she back in her seat bucked up almost towards her home. She placed her hand on his smiling up at him still blushing.

Sesshomaru smiled back at him. He wanted to kiss her again but he had retain himself it only their first of many dates. He pulled up towards her home. She beat him when she step out of car same time as he. She grabbed his hand allowing him lead her to her door.

She turn towards him.

"Thank you for wonderful night I really enjoy it." She says happy

"Your welcome if you like this night can I convince you of another date with you." He says wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes I would like that Sesshomaru." she says kissing his lips lightly pulling away walking inside her room.

Sesshomaru just stood their for bit before getting back into car and driving back towards his home. It was night nether will forget and beginning of relationship.

* * *

Finally done with their first date i hope you all enjoy it. :) If i cut it little close but im working on updating my other stories but the next chapter i make it longer


	14. Enter Naraku

Kagome quickly went upstairs to her room. She touched her lips. They still felt warm from kiss her and Sesshomaru shared. Tonight was best night of her life. She couldn't remember when she had this good of time like she had tonight. She couldn't wait for the next date. Maybe she get kiss him some more. She blushed as she climb into her bed. She fell sleep with kissing Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru got home and just went to his room. He flopped on his bed not caring that his jacket fall on floor or his clothes were going get messed up. He slowly got undress letting each article of clothing fall to floor not caring that the maid as clean this up. When he was done undressing himself all that was boxers. He fall sleeps on top of his bed.

**The Next Morning**

Kagome woke up at 5:30am. She felt refresh. She stretch before looking out her window find Sesshomaru leaning against his car drinking his coffee and reading the morning news. Sesshomaru looked up at her. She open her window.

"I'll be down in little bit ok Sesshomaru?" she asks rubbing her eyes

"Very well Kagome take your time I just got here." he told her.

Kagome nodded and shut her window and closing the cretin so she could change. Sesshomaru still had on smile on from last night as he went bed. He couldn't help it last night went off perfectly and he got kissed Kagome twice. Hopefully Kagome had good time as well.

Kagome stood in her panties and bra trying figure out what to wear for work. She finally decided on wearing her good navy jeans and her nice red shirt. She hoped that she didn't embarrass Sesshomaru by wearing this because she didn't look very professional. Sad face as left her room and downstairs. She grabbed her jacket and put on a smiles so she wouldn't worry Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smelt the sadness in her aura as she went what he assumed her room to downstairs. He wondered what matter with her. When came out of her house she had smile on her face. He looked at her outfit noticing that she looked comfortable in it more then what she wore yesterday. He open her door for her.

"Are you already to go Kagome?" he asks trying figure out what was with sad aura

"Yeah I'm ready to go Sesshomaru. Thank you for coming get me." she says getting into his car.

Sesshomaru nodded and got into his side and turn on car before backing out of her drive way towards highway. Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome looking one more time at her outfit. She looked professional to him she didn't look like all other office employes he as. He decide to say something about it.

"You look fine Kagome no one will say anything about what your wearing if they do come to me understand Kagome." He says softy

"But Sesshomaru isn't very professional for me wear. I don't embarrass you." She says softly

He shook his head. Kagome was worried making him look bad but she won't and anyone who tried make her feel guilty would have answer to him.

"Kagome do you feel comfortable wearing that or the outfit on yesterday?" he asks half way to work

"Well I'm comfortable in this but when you work at high company you can't dress normal clothes you have to look professional." She says

"Then I that care about then. You may dress like this as you like Kagome since I know you will dress appropriate for work."He says smiling

"Really Sesshomaru?" she asks exited

He nods Kagome squealed and launch herself to him wrapping her arms around neck. Saying thank you into his neck. Sesshomaru just chucked trying keep the car from swinging from Kagome jumping on him. Kagome kissed his check before getting back into her seat before they got pulled over by police.

Sesshomaru just checked as pulled into Taishio Corps parking a lot. They got out and headed to elevator. They arrived at 5:45am.

"Kagome today I need you come to board meeting at 8am. When see me come out of my office towards convince room. Also can you come go get me another coffee?" Sesshomaru says pushing the button of their floor.

"Of course Sesshomaru how would like your coffee?" She asks leaning against wall of elevator trying not laugh again.

"Yes black with two sugars." He says raising an eye brow

Kagome nodded and couldn't hold back her laughter. She laughed half way up their way to office. Sesshomaru decided that she need some assistant to get her laughter under control. He pushed her against the wall kissing allowing his tongue in mouth dueling with her own tongue. Kagome stopped her laughing wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him back. She tangled her figures into his hair. Sesshomaru slowly pulled away from her mouth before giving her soft kiss. He moved to her hear whisper something into her ear.

"If anyone here harass you come to me understand me Ka-go-me?" he say into her ear.

Kagome nodded and shivered against him. Satisfied with her answer Sesshomaru backed off noticing the blush that was still on her checks. Kagome fixed her clothes and Sesshomaru

backed off. By the time the elevator reached their floor they both were calmed down expect a light blush across Kagome checks as she left to break room.

Kagome when reached the break room she saw there was already pot made. She reached up into cabinet to grabbed a mug for Sesshomaru grabbing the plain white one. She sat it on counter next to coffee pot lifted the pot and pouring the coffee into the cup. She open the drawers to get out the sugar for his coffee and poured about two spoon fulls in. She about to leave when bump into someone spilling half of coffee on them. Sh heard a hiss. She about to grab a napkin when her wrist was grabbed hard.

"No need to that." he says getting close to her. Kagome shivers in fear. She felt him smirk. "But now you owe me." he say before letting go of her and walking out.

Kagome rubbed her wrist before dumping out the rest and re pouring the coffee and sugar into Sesshomaru. _"Who was that? Whoever it was I think it would be best to stay away from him as much as possible and to tell Sesshomaru."_ she thought before rushing out of break room and going strait towards Sesshomaru's office.

Sesshomaru was signing away at papers on his desk. He felt Kagome aura coming towards him but he noticed something that made him frown. He won't b able in tell she came but whatever it was it made her afraid for some reason and he was going find out.

Kagome enter Sesshomaru office not evening knocking like she was told. Shutting the door and closing the binds. Causing Sesshomaru to raise his eye brow in concern. She sat his coffee on desk before going around the desk and throwing her arms around his neck allowing him hold her.

Sesshomaru took good long sniff before his eyes bleed red. How dare Naraku touch what was his. But first he had find what happen before he does anything.

"Kagome what matter." He say making sure she knew he was getting his answer now.

"I was making your coffee when I ran into some I didn't know I tried to apologize and clean up the mass on his shirt when he grabbed my wrist hard and got real close saying that I owe him now. He was really creepy and I think my wrist is a bit brusied can you look at please." she explains to him backing up a bit to show him her wrist.

Sesshomaru looked at her wrist noticing that it is intend a bit brusied. He suppress a growl not wanting her more afraid. In tell she pointed out to him that one that did this to her was Naraku all he can do seat back ant wait.

"When we go to meeting I want you stay by my side your not leave it unless I said you can. For now bring your work in here if you like." he says smoothing her wrist.

"Yeah I'm going work in here where I know no can sneak up on me. But what about my computer?" She asks.

"You can use mine. I barely use and all I seem I do is sign mountains of paper work." he says signing another paper. Causing Kagome giggled before grabbing the her paper work off her desk. Sesshomaru moved his paper work around so Kagome could have room. She sat her work on desk before going grab her chair.

"Kagome you don't have grab your chair I have chairs in here for reason you know." he says smiling before she reached the door.

"I know but I like my chair and I don't want it to mass with." she says before grabbing her chair pushing in room.

"Should I shut the door or kept it open?" she asks him getting her chair into position.

"Close my door and reopen my binds." he says keeping force on his paper work.

Kagome began typing in paper work that she gotten. Noticing her pile got bigger after each paper he signed. She giggled and kept typing away making two hours go by fast by time 8am came there where three piles. Ready for being signed, signed and waiting to be typed in and all done.

**Somewhere else in office...**

A dark man walked into his office. He sat with creepy smile on his face._ "So that is mutt new secretary and she going to be mine. It going be fun stealing her from mutt."_he thought evilly.

Just then his secretary came in with news.

"What do you want Kaguya make it fast." he demands

"You have board meeting at convince room. All board members are to be their and Sesshomaru with his new assistant will be there." she says before leaving.

Naraku just laughed evilly. He will learn her name their and make her force to go lunch with him by making it look like he asking her like she had choice. He laughed at that thought. She wouldn't have choice ever again. For in tell then he sat there wondering what he could do to her. She smelled so delicious with fear help but waiting make her fear him more.

Kaguya shivered in disguised. Hopefully Sesshomaru can keep her out of clutches. She feels pity for that poor girl if does.

* * *

Wow even i felt disguised when i wrote this and reread this. Hope you in all enjoy. I was thinking a sort lemon for Sesshomaru when he got home but decide against it. In tell next time oh if anyone reading Six Sohams and One Tohru i can't post next chapter without the results from pole i cant base the chapter on two votes


	15. Meeting and Pranking Naraku

It was 7:45am Kagome and Sesshomaru left his office and headed to convince room. Kagome looked up at him realizing that she still doesn't know where that is.

"Sesshomaru where is convince room is it on this floor?" she asks him quietly not wanting to disturb the other employes.

"It on floor above us. The whole floor is purpose is for meeting, agreements with other companies and place to hold ideas for certain department." he explains to her as they went to elevator. Sesshomaru pushed the button for next floor. The doors were about to close when someone stop them.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes after sensing who it was. Kagome got close to him. As the doors reopen up she saw him the guy from before. Kagome backed up more trying get behind him. Both sensing her fear. One frowning and narrowing his eyes for the one causing it and other enjoying that scent of her fear.

"Well hello Sesshomaru-sama heading to the meeting early?" he asks innocently stepping close to Kagome.

Kaguya followed him in. Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's sleeve not liking this guy so close to her.

"I'm the CEO of this company who signs your checks. Now back away from her this elevator is big enough for all four us with you getting close to each other Naraku." he says with warning in his voice.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama I know you don't like people near your personally space but if she can't handle it maybe she should quite now while she'll head." he says smirking stepping away.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Before Sesshomaru spoke again she did.

"I wouldn't have get so close if you didn't stink worse in sewers. I'm allowed be this close to Sesshomaru because I'm his assistant. He wouldn't have be looking for one if he didn't want someone getting close to him. Bu then again I see way he doesn't like it I wouldn't someone that stinks coming close to me it." She says before adding "I was told if anyone gave me anyone troubles me just come to him. I feel sorry for you dear that you have work him." she says to Kaguya

Kaguya just busted out laughing couldn't contain it any longer. Naraku frowned not liking how she threw it back in face. Naraku narrowed his eyes at Kaguya. Kaguya gave him a scowl. Kagome pushed the button of their floor. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her in pride. Happy he made correct decision of hiring her. She not as easily imitated as Naraku thought she was. But now it time for him to strike.

"Kagome who was the one who hurt your wrist again? Know who ever did it will pay." he asks causally

"It was Naraku because he still smells of coffee from earlier." she says looking at him.

Sesshomaru glared at him as the elevator came to a stop. Kagome went out first followed by him. He stopped before exits completely. "Come to my office after this meeting I don't want have track you down." he says walking away from him.

Naraku wanted scream in range but decide that he it take later out on Kaguya. He walked out before Kaguya leaving her run into door. He smirked when he heard her gasp in pain. Kaguya rubbed her nose before following him.

Kagome was holding back giggles. She going have thank Sesshomaru property. Sesshomaru open the door for her and pulled out her chair seat before taking head seat next to her.

Naraku narrowed his eyes before sitting down. Kaguya stood behind him waiting for everyone else to come. Soon all board members filled the chairs. Everyone soon sat down waiting for Sesshomaru to start.

"Welcome everyone meeting I would like introduce my new assistant Kagome Higurashi." Sesshomaru says starts off.

As the meeting started everyone welcome Kagome on the team. Soon everyone in room was talking about upcoming plans and mergers with other company. Soon the meeting was done at 9am. Everyone but Kagome, Sesshomaru, Naraku and Kaguya was left in the room. Naraku got up and headed to the door when Sesshomaru stopped him.

"Sit down Naraku we'll talk here." He says not even looking at him

Naraku growled but did as he told and sat back in seat.

"Why did you hurt my assistant it better good." Sesshomaru demand

"She spill coffee on me." he says causal

"Spilled coffee so you decided to bruise her wrist in return. Then Naraku I'm docking your pay by $56 dollars for the next year and you have secerty guard around you make sure you don't do again. Stay away from her. Do I make my self clear Naraku." he says as write down everything

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama I understand." he says bowing out Kaguya following him.

Sesshomaru stood up and helped Kagome up out of her chair and lead her towards elevator. Once they were in the elevator Naraku shut the door.

"How dare that mutt tell me what to do, cut my pay and having me watch every single day." Naraku growled out frustration

Kaguya choice to stay silent as Naraku had his rant. Naraku calmed down bit and stormed out of room heading towards to his office already noticing that someone else was trailing him as he went. He growled more in tell he reached his office noticing that he had cameras watching him. _"How hell did put that put there so fast? No matter I still come out on top and Sesshomaru dead."_ he thought evilly before resuming work. He sat down his chair. All sundden he fell out it and laided into pile of trashed. Naraku let out a scream that whole floor heard.

**Back with Kagome and Sesshomaru**

Once in elevator Kagome let loose laughter she been holding back. Sesshomaru raised his eye brow at her as she laughed. He heard Naraku little rant. He looked over Kagome seeing that she just calmed back down. He had idea Sesshomaru smirked evilly. Kagome looked up at him noticing his evilly smirk giving her idea that he had another plan.

"Kagome what would you think of putting a camera in his office?" he asked innocently

Kagome nodded liking the idea. "But what if we add little traps all over his office and car?" she asks with twinkle in her eye

"I like that plan and I know who perfuct for this. Lets get to my office." he says allowing her out first.

Kagome nodded and skipped into his office. Everyone gave them weird stares. Kagome got back work in his office as Sesshomaru made a phone call. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. After while someone called Sesshomaru letting him know Naraku went back to his office. When they heard his scream they both laughed for while before resuming work. By lunch time Sesshomaru took Kagome on another lunch as Naraku day got worse by each hour.

* * *

Well another chapter done. Sorry I don't do boring meetings so i skipped it all enjoy


	16. A pleasant lunch and Kagome sick

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

Sesshomaru pulled out of parking out. Kagome sat in her seat in his car with huge smile on her face. He watched her out of corner of his eye with small smile on his face. She looked over at him. She had surge to kiss him right now.

"Sesshomaru would you mind going pulling over for bit please." she asks him causing raise eye brow pulling over.

She unbuckled herself when he was completely stopped. She launch herself on him kissing his lips. Sesshomaru was bit of shock before wrapping his arms around her kissing back. He nipped down on her lip. She open her mouth allowing him taste inside. Their tongues dueled for dominance before Kagome forces his tongue back into his mouth and add hers to taste his mouth. They pulled away panting. Kagome rested his head on him. She leaned up for bit.

"That was thank you for earlier." she mumbles before sliding back into her seat and letting him take off once again.

Sesshomaru drove off once more with huge smile on his face. If ducting Naraku of his pay check and pulling pranks and making guard fellow him. Then getting her fall in love with him will much easier then he thought it would.

"I told you I would protect you from anyone that may try hurt you or upset you." he says taking off towards restaurant for lunch.

Kagome noticed a small shop. She pointed to it waiting go there. Sesshomaru chuckled before pulling into small drive way. Kagome got out as soon as they were parked. Sesshomaru fallowed her looking around the small shop. It like place you go for summer camp. It had few picnic tables, two windows which you stand have place your order while people inside filled it for you. There weren't many people that worked in there. Kagome order a foot long with ketchup and medium slushy. Sesshomaru tried one of there burgers medium coke. They sat down on breach. Kagome leaned against him after her foot long was gone leaving her slushy. Sesshomaru casual wrapped his arm around her. She smiled before getting closer to him. Her head rested on his chest. He smiled down at her before noticing that she was fast sleep. Sesshomaru skilled fully picked her up and put her back in car. He carefully buckled her before driving back to his home. He decide to allow for them have rest day off since they got a lot work done earlier.

He pulled up to his home. He carried her inside and carefully placed her coach. He gently covered her up. He grabbed a book and sat next to her. He would wait for her wake up to decade what do from there. But he was in hurry he got watch her sleep in his home. So far his plan was working all he needs to do now let things fall in place and she be his for rest of his life.

**Back Taisho corps...**

Naraku noticed that neither Sesshomaru or Kagome had come back from lunch. He tried to get Kaguya to go check if anyone knows anything and find out where Kagome lives. But the guard would not letting her out of his site ether. He fumed before he finished work on his desk. As sooner he got done with one pile another showed up. His day was getting worse. He swore he would get Kagome no matter what. Naraku laughed evilly before bucket of horse shit dumping all over him causing hi scream angry his screams could be heard all the way to Sesshomaru's house.

The daiyouki just smiled.

**Back at Sesshomaru's house**

Sesshomaru smirked at sound of Naraku's scream. Kagome woke up not long ago sitting comfortable against him. Her head was laying against arm with her arms around wrapped his wist. They we're watching before once again Kagome passed out once more.

This alarmed Sesshomaru. He felt her head for fever. She had very high fever and she burning up. He called his private doctor before he placed cold wet cloth on her forehead. Somehow she gotten sick on his watch and he it was his job to take care her. He paced up and down next to Kagome to keep eye her on door. Inuyasha came same time and got tossed out quickly was he saw her. He didn't need hear anything from him. Once he promised not to do so Inuyasha was allowed back in and he quickly went to his room not wanting be target for his angry. Inuyasha kept his eye on them worried about Kagome as well but knows better get close to her not right now at least.

Finally Sesshomaru pulled a chair up to Kagome and changed her cloth once in while. He held her hand not knowing what else he could in tell his doctor came.

Be continued

* * *

I know it been long time but I'm going be updating more now with all my stories enjoy it it took me write this chapter enjoy


	17. Chapter 17

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

Sesshomaru went to door as doctor knocked on it. He rushed him in and doctor imminent started checking on her. The doctor made Sesshomaru go upstairs and wait well he does his job. About hour later the doctor called him down to share the news of what was wrong with her.

"Miss Higurashi has very bad fever and has caught ambomia probably by breathing in something foul or been caught in rain. I left the medication she needs on counter next to her. She needs to take it two times day and light meals so her stomach doesn't get upset. I be back in four days to check up on her Milord." he says before out.

Sesshomaru sighs once doctor had left. He sent Inuyasha to tell Kagome's mother that she was sick and will be taken care of here in his home. Kagome was still fast sleep but her breathing was much easier then before and her fever had dropped a bit. He and Inuyasha stayed up for when she woke up. Inuyasha had freshly made soup for her whenever she woke up to keep up her strength. They both knew next few days are going be very long and tiring. They decide to make a deal just in case on of them had to go in the other will be here to keep eye on her. Both nodded in agreement before they resumed there watch over her praying she will get better.

Once in while she would have violent cough before Inuyasha got water for her to drink before she fall back to sleep. Inuyasha had idea he went into out for while before returning and heading right to kitchen. About hour later he came back out just in time for another coughing fit. He helped her drink all down before she passed out again. He gently laid her down on coach.

"Don't tell me you made her..." Sesshomaru says

"Yep my mom recipe for when I was kid liver. You should start rubbing her legs and sides just my mother did." he says going back into kitchen leaving Sesshomaru alone with very sick Kagome.

Sesshomaru did what Inuyasha suggested finding it was calming to him and it seem have help Kagome to relax because her breathing became like she was sleeping no like she was in pain. He continued all through night every once in while making her drink it again. Inuyasha seemed have made big enough batch to serve to her when she wakes up. Sesshomaru wounder what she was dreaming about for have such peaceful look on her face.

He looked over at Inuyasha pased out on love seat. The smell was getting to him to point it made him sleepy. Wether he realized it or not Sesshomaru passed out as well not even knowing he did in tell it was too late.

* * *

Doctor Inuyasha to rescue and poor boys having to indoor that smell for so long i know i would pass out if i smelt liver tooo so enjoy everyone


	18. Chapter 18

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

Kagome woke up to find Sesshomaru sleeping on near her. His arm was wrapped around her side and his hair spilled onto floor. She felt great whatever they did knocked whatever she had out. She couldn't remember if she woke up or not. She looked over at Inuyasha who was passed out in chair. She smiled at small amount of drool coming down off his face along with light snore. She smiled he looked so peaceful. She down at Sesshomaru he looked miserable. They must of stayed up most of night. She carefully covered him being carefully not to wake him. Once she was done she noticed that he moved his head to her legs wrapping his other arm around her legs. She smiled softy at him before tangling his hair around his silver hair before falling back sleep with small smile on her face. Sesshomaru snuggled closer letting out small sigh of relief.

* * *

I know it short chapter but be longer next time


End file.
